One such dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,816. The dispenser has a slidable closure connected to the dispenser housing. The closure serves to alternatively give access to one of the rolls contained in the housing of the dispenser depending on the remaining amount of paper and to protect the spare roll from being damaged and/or soiled. The closure is formed by a body slidably guided in the housing of the dispenser and first and second walls rotatably attached to the body at a first edge of the walls. One spring connects the first and second walls adjacent the first edges of the walls so as to urge the first and second walls toward each other.